


An Interlude in Time

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya travels back in time to encounter a man who engages him in a game of Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude in Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Hikago drabble written for Team Japan, prompt of Waya - Time Travel.

**An Interlude in Time**

It was a strange feeling. One moment, he was reveling in his winning the third round of the Honinbou league, the next he was in a strange place he didn't recognize. Waya stared openly at the men in robes and the strange hats everyone seemed to wear. He probably looked pretty stupid gaping like he was, but it was kind of hard not to.

A man with long hair so black it was almost purple spotted him and smiled gently, walking towards him as if floating, his strange robes flowing behind him. "Are you lost?"

Waya looked at him, took in his strange surroundings, and found himself saying simply, "Yes."

The soft smile never left the man's face as he led him through the ornate garden. along the way, there was a single goban strategically placed amongst the flowers. Waya wasn't sure what possessed him, but he said, "Could we play a game?"

A look of surprise washed over the man's face, followed by an edge of excitement. "Oh, you play? There's always time for a game."

The man never told him his name, but as the last hand was laid and he felt the world close and open around him, he stared at the win he had stamped for himself hours ago, and whispered, "Sai..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interludes (The Wisteria Pavilion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384309) by [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes)




End file.
